Wojna Aniołów
by LadyofComma
Summary: Życie. Normalność i te sprawy. Wypełnione pracą, domami i nudnymi, zwyczajnymi rzeczami. Normalność zdaniem Harrego Pottera nie przyciąga szaleńców w małych niebieskich budkach i szansa spotkania jego starego przyjaciela Doktora maleje z każdym dniem. Ale Ginny Weasley zauważa, że niebo się wali i wszystko idzie w diabły. Kontynuacja 'Tego co ma w sobie wizerunek'. Crossover HP/DW
1. Prolog

Słowo zostało wypowiedziane i wyścig się rozpoczął.

Statki wyruszyły w przestrzeń. Przestworza stały się tłoczne. Ktoś otworzył ogień, a wszyscy inni zrobili to samo. Całe światy płonęły, kiedy stanęły im na drodze, niezasłużenie wplątane w wyścig. Był to czas krzyku, śmierci i eksplodujących gwiazd. I oni wszyscy: każdy głos, każda armia mówili sobie to samo. Musieli być pierwsi. Musieli go znaleźć przed innymi. Musieli być tymi, którzy zdobędą go na własność.

Słowo zostało wypowiedziane. Wyścig się rozpoczął. Armie nadciągają, a ten kto dopadnie Harrego Pottera jako pierwszy, zdobędzie Wszechświat.


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

To Ginny Weasley jako pierwsza zauważyła, że niebo się wali.

Świat, w którym żyli po upadku Voldemorta i końcu Czarodziejskiej Wojny pod pewnymi względami był tak samo szalony jak przed Bitwą o Hogwart. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wciąż się ukrywali i wciąż żyli w strachu przed atakiem na zamieszkałych przez magiczne społeczeństwo terenach; tylko tym razem to nie śmierciożerców się obawiali, a dziennikarzy.

Od kiedy stali się wybawcami społeczeństwa Wysp Brytyjskich zainteresowanie mas ich życiem znacznie wzrosło. We wszystkim co teraz robili towarzyszyły im roje oddanych wielbicieli, a także kilkudziesięciu paparazzich usiłujących utrwalić w prasie kolejne poczynania narodowych bohaterów.

Sytuacja stała się tak nieznośna, że pewnego dnia w rok lub dwa po zakończeniu wojny Harry osiągnął swój punkt krytyczny. Wyprowadził się z dotychczasowego domu i kupił sobie najbardziej oddalony od ludzkości domek jaki mógł znaleźć, z dala od fanów, prześladowców i coraz bardziej absurdalnych wyczynów Rity Skeeter mających na celu zrobienie mu zdjęcia i napisania kolejnego sławiącego jego czyny artykułu. Znajdował się w pięknej okolicy, a ponadto był otoczony polami kukurydzy i pszenicy, które okazały się całkiem miłym ogrodzeniem.

Między innymi ich ostre liście i odskakujące znienacka na swoje miejsce kolby czyniły jego dom idealną kryjówką. Ginny Weasley mogła by coś o tym powiedzieć gdy pewnego późnowiosennego wieczora biegła przez nie – jej kolana, łydki i niemal wszystkie inne nieosłonięte części ciała były lekko poprzecinane, podczas gdy ramiona i dłonie, którymi zasłaniała twarz zdobiły wielkie siniaki.

Gdy światło z okna na piętrze domu Harrego zaczęło lekko oświetlać wielkie łodygi, Ginny zaryzykowała kolejne spojrzenie w górę, a to co zobaczyła przestraszyło ją tak samo jak wtedy gdy widziała je po raz pierwszy minutę temu.

Szła do miejsca na skraju pola kukurydzy, którego zawsze używała do aportacji i deportacji odwiedzając Harrego. Spędzili ten dzień razem; usiłowali pogodzić Rona i Hermionę po ich ostatniej sprzeczce, pomogła mu oczyścić te dziwne plamy wokół domu (tylko dziecko Molly Weasley mogło wiedzieć jak się do tego zabrać), a potem usiedli na zewnątrz i obserwowali zachodzące słońce, rozkoszując się rzadką szansą bycia razem, bez lęku przed śmiercią lub zdjęciom robionym z ukrycia, które jeszcze tego dnia trafią na plotkarskie strony.

Pocałowali się na pożegnanie obiecując sobie, że wkrótce to powtórzą i wróciła do domu. Nie robiła tego tylko po to by nagle doznać objawienia w połowie drogi i wrócić. Obróciła się na pięcie po czym zaczęła biec z powrotem.

Harry był w kuchni myjąc talerze z obiadu, gdy nagle otworzyła z trzaskiem tylne drzwi i wpadła do środka z policzkami równie czerwonymi jak włosy, dysząc i trzymając się za serce.

− Harry − powiedziała. − Musisz to zobaczyć.

Właśnie dlatego Harry skończył na przedzieraniu się przez własną kukurydzę, wielokrotnie usiłując zatrzymać i poprosić swoją dziewczynę o wyjaśnienia, która równie często zbywała go wzruszeniem ramion i kazała mu iść dalej.

− Powiedz mi po prostu o co chodzi, Ginny − nalegał chcąc odpowiedzi w zapadającym zmroku.

− Nie mogę − odpadła, a jej pachnące włosy musnęły go w twarz gdy potrząsnęła głową. − Nie masz nawet pojęcia z czym do ciebie przyszłam, a nie uwierzysz mi jeśli nie zobaczysz tego na własne oczy. Boże, mam nadzieję, że to zobaczysz... oraz, że po prostu nie postradałam zmysłów. To byłoby okropne.

− Nie jesteś chora psychicznie, Gin − zapewnił ją Harry. − Bywasz czasami uroczo niesforna, to prawda, ale nie postradałaś zmysłów.

Spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

− Zamknij się.

Pchnęła ostatnie wysokie łodygi kukurydzy, pszenicy czy cokolwiek innego co tam rosło, dzięki czemu mogli spojrzeć w niebo. Harremu opadła szczęka. Żołądek Ginny ponownie się skurczył.

− Co to − zapytała − do cholery jest?

Na bezchmurnym niebie nad nimi zupełnie niezależnie od odległych gwiazd, znajdowały się setki i tysiące ogromnych, błyszczących świateł ustawionych w idealnym porządku, które z każdą sekundą robiły się coraz większe i większe.

− Naprawdę mam nadzieję − powiedział cicho Harry ściskając dłoń Ginny − że to tylko Rita Skeeter.

Ale tak nie było. To było coś znacznie gorszego.

Ponieważ Harry, Ron i Hermiona dokonali niemożliwego: udało im się przeżyć Czarodziejską Wojnę. A to co zbliżało z niebios, coraz bliżej z każdą sekundą, było już zupełnie inną wojną.

Wojną Aniołów.


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

− Jak myślisz co to mogło być? − spytała Hermiona.

Ron wyszedł z kuchni trzymając tacę z trzema kubkami herbaty i zmarszczył brwi.

− Raczej nie byłoby go tu gdyby wiedział z czym mamy do czynienia, mam rację?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

− Nie, Ronaldzie. Harry ma skłonność do samodzielnego wyciągania wniosków, ale nie akceptuje ich, dopóki ktoś się z nim nie zgodzi.

Ron położył tacę na stoliku i usiadł obok niej.

− Oczywiście. I właśnie tak się kończy nieobecność na zajęciach ze Zrozumienia Psychiki Harrego Pottera.

− Słuchajcie − wtrącił się w końcu Harry. − Nie wiem czy to flirt czy też początek kłótni, ale czy nie możecie z tym poczekać do czasu aż wyjdę?

Tego ranka Harry i Ginny byli świadkami niewytłumaczalnej formacji świetlnej wypełniającej niebo nad jego domem. Sprawdził Proroka, mugolskie gazety, a nawet zerknął do najnowszego wydania Żonglera, ale nie wydawało się by ktokolwiek inny zgłosił pojawienie się czegoś podobnego. Nie mając więc innego miejsca dokąd mógłby się zwrócić, poszukał najmądrzejszych ludzi jakich znał. A Ron też tam był.

Siedział w małym londyńskim mieszkaniu, które Hermiona wynajmowała na spółkę z Ginny i wyjaśnił okoliczności zdarzenia dwójce swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, otwierając się na wszelkie sugestie, ale jak do tej pory ich odpowiedzi były mniej niż satysfakcjonujące.

− Jesteś pewny, że to nie był tylko księżyc? − zapytał Ron.

− Mówię ci po raz trzeci, że tak, Ron − powiedział Harry z irytacją. − Jak bardzo musielibyśmy być tępi byś uznał, że ja i twoja siostra zamarliśmy ze strachu na widok księżyca?

− No cóż − Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie. − Może nie ty, ale moja siostra...

Hermiona uderzyła go karcąco w kolano. Harry wydał z siebie znudzone westchnienie.

− Przepraszam − powiedziała Hermiona zwracając na niego uwagę. − Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Co ty o tym sądzisz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

− Moją pierwszą myślą było, że to Voldemort powrócił do życia lub niedobitki śmierciożerców lub ktoś inny próbuje mnie zabić – przeszłość pokazuje, że to najbardziej prawdopodobna odpowiedź, ale... − przerwał. Następna zdanie sprawiło, że poczuł się głupio. − Nie wiem, to dziwne. Patrząc na to po prostu nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to coś... większego niż to. Rozumiesz?

− Jak to? − zapytała Hermiona.

− Większego niż najtrudniejsza próba mojego życia. Większego niż jakaś bezrozumna wendetta. Większego niż ja. Musisz zrozumieć, że to nie tylko światła unoszące się w powietrzu. Były czymś w rodzaju gwiazdy. Znajdowały się w kosmosie, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do Ziemi. Wydaje mi się, że... to znaczy... mogły być pochodzenia pozaziemskiego.

Ron i Hermiona mieli ten sam wyraz twarzy – uniesione brwi, lekko rozchylone usta, a na dodatek z zakłopotaniem wiercili się na swoich miejscach.

− Nie patrzcie na mnie w ten sposób! − poprosił Harry.

− Jest tam tego trochę, kumplu − zauważył Ron wspominając morderczą kamienną statuę, która chciała ich zabić na trzecim roku.

Harry wstał od stołu i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

− Pamiętajmy też o tym, że na naszej planecie jest około miliarda mugoli mogących przysiąc, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia. Czy w świecie, w którym żyjemy jest tak naprawdę trudno pomyśleć, że gdzieś we Wszechświecie może znajdować się jakaś inteligentna forma życia?

− Nie − powiedziała Hermiona od niechcenia. − Zawsze osobiście wierzyłam w istnienie obcych. Ale to nie znaczy, że tej nocy znajdowali się nad twoim domem.

− Więc jak inaczej możesz to wyjaśnić?

− To mogło być milion rzeczy, Harry. Kosmici są raczej mało możliwą ewentualnością.

Harry usiadł na swoim miejscu. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, przerwana odgłosem przecinanego powietrza. Mała błękitna koperta wleciała do salonu, poszybowała w kierunku Rona i odezwała się bardzo rzeczowym tonem:

− _Musi pan iść do banku_.

− Och − odparł Ron, stając na równe nogi. − Tak, dzięki − koperta skłoniła się skromnie i spłonęła tuż nad stolikiem. Ron odwrócił się do pozostałych. − Muszę iść do banku.

Harry skinął głową w kierunku maleńkiej kupki popiołu.

− Właśnie słyszałem.

− Ron − powiedziała Hermiona ze złością. − Prosiłam cię byś przestał ich używać do tak trywialnych spraw. Potrzebuję ich do pracy.

− Kupię ci kilka nowych w Esach i Floresach − odpowiedział. Włożył kurtkę, poklepał Harrego po ramieniu i podszedł do kominka.

− Ulica Pokątna − powiedział wrzuciwszy szczyptę Proszku Fiuu i już go nie było.

− Ten chłopak − mruknęła Hermiona z niezadowolonym tonem, ale i szerokim uśmiechem. − nigdy się nie zmieni.

− Racja − powiedział Harry. − Więc wracając do świateł.

Hermiona posłała mu smutny uśmiech.

− Przykro mi, Harry, ale nie widziałam ich nawet przez chwilę i nie mogę zbyt wiele zasugerować. Nie spowodowały żadnych odczuwalnych szkód, znikły tak samo szybko jak się pojawiły; może to jakieś nieznane szerzej naturalne zjawisko. Niewytłumaczalna gwiezdna aktywność − patrzyła jak przyjmuje jej słowa bez satysfakcji. Przyjmując łagodniejszy ton dodała: − Wojna się skończyła, Harry. To dalsza reszta twojego życia. Naprawdę nie musisz się już oglądać przez ramię.

− Wiem − powiedział Harry. − To dziwne. Przypuszczam, że chciałbym móc porozmawiać z kimś kto wie coś o podobnych rzeczach i kogo bym tym nie przeraził...

− Z Doktorem? − szepnęła Hermiona.

Harry westchnął. Hermiona zawsze była spostrzegawcza.

− Był pierwszą osoba o jakiej pomyślałem − powiedział. − On mógłby wiedzieć z co się dzieje. Mam na myśli to, że wie wszystko o dziwnych rzeczach jak ta.

Hermiona pochyliła się by złapać jego dłoń.

− Wiem, że to trudne utraciwszy Syriusza, Dumbledora i nawet Remusa. Może dlatego tak się zamartwiasz tymi światłami ponieważ w głębi serca pragniesz kogoś z kim tak jak z nimi będziesz mógł porozmawiać od czasu do czasu?

Harry rozważył to niechętnie.

− Może.

− A to nie jest niemożliwe, wiesz? − powiedziała Hermiona. − Namierzyć go?

Harry rzucił jej powątpiewające spojrzenie.

− Hermiono, minęło prawie sześć lat. Jeśli chciałby ze mną porozmawiać, to wie gdzie można mnie znaleźć. Dodatkowo jest podróżnikiem w czasie. To znaczy, że może być wszędzie, a ty i ja wiemy o tym lepiej niż inni. Uważam, że można śmiało powiedzieć iż żadne z nas nie zobaczy Doktora w najbliższym czasie.

Ron pocierał swoją skroń palcami usiłując stłumić pulsujący ból głowy, który wciąż narastał.

Zazwyczaj chłodne wnętrze Banku Gringotta było niezwykle gorące, być może ze względu na dużą liczbę czarownic i czarodziejów tłoczących się w sali. Tylko jeden goblin siedział za biurkiem obsługując klientów banku, a na dodatek wydawał się rozproszony – co jakiś czas podchodziły do niego inne gobliny, szeptały mu coś do ucha i odchodziły. Zważywszy na fakt, że starsza czarownica znajdująca się na początku kolejki zajęta była wydobywaniem knut po knucie oszczędności swego życia z jej wydawało się bezdennej torebki, skutkowało tym, że kolejka bardzo wolno posuwała się do przodu.

Kiedy staruszka po raz kolejny straciła rachubę i zaczęła od nowa, Ron poczerwieniał.

− Och, na miłość Merlina! − krzyknął. − Dlaczego jedno stanowisko obsługi jest czynne?

Goblin spojrzał na niego spode łba znad ramienia czarownicy

− Bank Gringotta boryka się z wewnętrznymi trudnościami − syknął na Rona. − Spokojnie zaczekaj na swoją kolej!

− Ej, nie bądź opryskliwy! Jestem stałym klientem, zasługuję na szacunek.

− Hej − krzyknął mężczyzna stojący za Ronem. − Nie pomagasz, geniuszu.

− Tak − zgodziła się kobieta stojąca jeszcze dalej w kolejce. − Po prostu się zamknij i pozwól mu pracować.

− Czekam już czterdzieści pięć minut! − ryknął Ron. − I nie mów mi co mam robić!

Ron i inni klienci zaczęli nawzajem na siebie tak głośno krzyczeć, że nikt nie zauważył, że otwarły się drzwi prowadzące do podziemnych skrytek i wyszły przez nie trzy osoby pod eskortą goblinów i czarodziejów. Jedna z nich odwróciła się by porozmawiać z goblinem, podczas gdy dwie pozostałe – rudowłosa dziewczyna i niezdarny chłopak podeszli do wyjścia świdrując wzrokiem jedno na drugiego.

− ... mówiłam ci, żebyś niczego nie dotykał! − powiedziała ruda z wyraźnym szkockim akcentem.

− Potknąłem się o to − odpowiedział chłopak próbując się bronić. − A to się rozmnożyło. Dziesięciokrotnie. A potem następne dziesięć razy. Spróbuj znaleźć prawdziwą złotą harfę kiedy dookoła ciebie jest ich tysiące.

− Przynajmniej się nie udusiliśmy − powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna, gdy minęli Rona i wrzeszczący tłum klientów. − Wiedziałam, że ma znajomych w dziwnych miejscach, ale w tym przypadku cieszę się, że Doktor jest kumplem sporej liczby goblinów.

Ron przestał krzyczeć na ludzi w kolejce. Ostatni fragment ich rozmowy przykuł jego uwagę.

− Hej − powiedział mężczyzna, którego właśnie miał obrazić. − Spójrz na mnie kiedy z tobą rozmawiam.

Ron nie odpowiedział. Patrzył jak nieznajomi idą w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, zatrzymują się i czekają. Zastanawiając się czy usłyszał to o czym myślał, czy też po prostu sobie to wyobraził, Ron nieoczekiwanie poczuł jak ktoś przebiega obok niego, spiesząc się w kierunku czekającej na niego pary, ale wystarczająco wolno by poklepać Rona po plecach jak stary przyjaciel.

− Cześć, Ron! − powiedział wesoło Doktor wyminąwszy go. − Jak tam sprawy? Z rodziną wszystko dobrze? Uściskaj ode mnie Harrego i Hermionę, okej?

Ron zamarł, zdolny tylko do zdziwionego spojrzenia na tył głowy Doktora, gdy ten podbiegł do swoich towarzyszy, ruchem głowy odrzucił grzywkę i pobiegł dalej.

− Doktorze! − był w końcu w stanie powiedzieć. Doktor go nie usłyszał. On i jego towarzysze przeszli przez drzwi. − Nie... poczekaj!

Ron usiłował biec za nim, ale dzielił ich tłum wściekłych ludzi, którzy bynajmniej nie mieli zamiaru zejść mu z drogi. Musiał się przeciskać, przepychać i mruczeć pogróżki tak długo, że kiedy niemal wyważył drzwi Gringotta i zaczął się rozglądać po Pokątnej, nie znalazł ani śladu Doktora i jego przyjaciół. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymała przed popadnięciem w szaleństwo był dźwięk przemieszczającej się TARDIS, dokładnie taki jak go zapamiętał pewnej nocy dawno temu, unoszący się nad brukowaną uliczką, zanikający w powietrzu.


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

Hermiona była całkowicie pochłonięta lekturą liczącej czterdzieści pięć stron dokumentacji dotyczącej warunków życiowych skrzatów domowych w Arabii Saudyjskiej, gdy coś innego przykuło jej uwagę. Wstała by spojrzeć na ściany swojego gabinetu, za którymi w oddali miało miejsce jakieś zamieszanie.

− Co tam się znowu dzieje? − zapytała.

Jej kolega Terrance z biura znajdującego się naprzeciwko, wzruszył ramionami.

− Pewnie jak zwykle jakiś czubek.

Hermiona westchnęła.

− Dlaczego oni zawsze muszą przychodzić właśnie tutaj? Co takiego ze wszystkich pięter tego budynku znajduje się Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, że przyciąga tutaj kompletnych wariatów i... och!

− Co? − zapytał Terrance.

− To mój chłopak.

− Hermiono! − ryknął Ron, wreszcie ją dostrzegając i machając gorączkowo w jej kierunku.

− Merlinie − wymamrotała. Krzyknęła do pracowników ochrony Ministerstwa, którzy usiłowali powstrzymać go przed wejściem. − Rob, Geoff, w porządku. Jest ze mną, przepuście go.

Wielcy, niezadowoleni strażnicy z niechęcią puścili Rona wolno, a odsunąwszy się od nich i nie obdarzywszy ich zwycięskim uśmieszkiem rudzielec ruszył korytarzem w kierunku Hermiony, potykając się o jego cienkie ściany i przewracając stojące przy nich kosze na śmieci oraz donice pełne czarodziejskich roślin.

− Chcesz by mnie zwolnili? − zapytała Hermiona kiedy już do niej podszedł.

− Dlaczego nie zostałaś w mieszkaniu? − powiedział Ron bez tchu. − Gdzie jest Harry?

− Poszedł do domu, a skoro ty powinieneś być w banku, to pomyślałam, że pójdę do biura i trochę popracuję.

Ron gapił się na nią w zdziwieniu.

− Dziś masz wolne. Tylko ty mogłabyś tu przyjść, nawet jeśli nie musisz... wiesz o tym, ale mniejsza o to, to nieistotne...

− Posłuchaj, Ron, wiesz, że kocham twój entuzjazm, ale jeśli wpadłeś do Ministerstwa Magii tylko dlatego, że przysłali ci nasz nowy prototyp kart z czekoladowych żab, to przysięgam...

− Hermiono, właśnie widziałem Doktora.

Hermiona mrugnęła.

− … co?

− Doktora. Przed chwilą był w Gringocie.

Była na wpół świadoma, że wszyscy się w nich wpatrują i dziesięć minut temu mogłaby się tym przejąć, ale czasami sama wzmianka o imieniu danej osoby może zmienić wszystko. Doktor było jednym z nich.

− Daj znać Harremu − powiedziała. − Pójdę po mój płaszcz.

Gdy wybiegli z Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Terrence, który niezbyt subtelnie podsłuchiwał przez uchylone drzwi, był zmuszony zapytać:

− … jaki Doktor?

* * *

− Jesteś całkowicie pewny, Ron? − powiedział Harry po raz enty. − Absolutnie pewny?

− Tak! − powiedział ze złością Ron. − Doktor. W tweedzie, muszce i uśmiechnięty. Poklepał mnie po plecach, kazał was pozdrowić i już go nie było.

Hermiona i Harry wymienili spojrzenia, a dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

− To by było w jego stylu, Harry − stwierdziła.

Harry ponownie się rozejrzał. Przeszukali każdy cal Ulicy Pokątnej w poszukiwaniu śladów Doktora i znaleźli się z powrotem na schodach do Gringotta. Harry gapił się na budynek, jakby szukał odpowiedzi w jego cegłach.

− Niemożliwe − powiedział.

− Harry, nie jestem ślepy − mruknął Ron. − Wiem co widziałem!

− Nie − wtrącił Harry. − Wierzę ci. Mam na myśli, że to nie może być przypadek.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

− Wątpię, Harry. To mógł być zwykły zbieg okoliczności.

− Och, daj spokój Hermiono.

− Sam powiedziałeś, że Doktor może być w dowolnym miejscu i czasie, a to jest Ulica Pokątna, Harry. Pewnie bywał tu tysiące razy.

Harry zignorował sensowny głos w swojej głowie.

− Och na miłość boską, jedyną rzeczą jaką wiem jest to, że widziałem te światła...

Najpierw zauważył ich jeden przechodzień, a po chwili można było usłyszeć szepty: _To Harry Potter._ _Harry Potter!_ _Z_ _Hermion_ _ą_ _Granger_ _i_ _Ron_ _em_ _Weasley_ _em_ _._ _Chyba się kłócą_ _przed_ _Gringott_ _em_ _._

− Powinniśmy już iść − powiedziała Hermiona szybko, gdy wokół nich zaczął się gromadzić tłum.

− Nie można już nawet przeprowadzić starego dobrego dochodzenia − zrzędził Ron.

Po pośpiesznej ucieczce z Pokątnej, spowodowanej głównie przez Hermionę, która niedyskretnie dolała oliwy do ognia, trójka przyjaciół siedziała teraz przy kuchennym stole Harrego, pogrążona w pełnej frustracji ciszy. Która została bezceremonialnie przełamana podekscytowanym piskiem dochodzącym z rogu pokoju. Natychmiast odwrócili się w tym kierunku i zobaczyli Ginny.

− Przepraszam − powiedziała, nie będąc w stanie ukryć uśmiechu. − Ale czy to znaczy, że teraz dowiem się kim jest Doktor? − Harry, Ron i Hermiona wymienili wymijające spojrzenia. − Och, dajcie spokój! To nie sprawiedliwe. Musiałam słuchać jak wasza trójka wspomina o nim przez lata i żadne z was nie było skłonne udzielić mi jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Ani mój brat, ani najlepsza przyjaciółka, ani nawet mój chłopak. Cóż, teraz istnieje odpowiedni powód by mi powiedzieć kim on jest, nie tylko dlatego, że czuję się wykluczona z powodu jakiegoś dziwnego wewnętrznego żartu.

− Trudno to wytłumaczyć, Ginny − powiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona. − Doktor był – czy też powinnam powiedzieć – wciąż jest długą opowieścią.

− Straszna opowieścią − dodał Ron.

− Mi to mówisz? − stwierdził Harry.

− To nie fair! − jęknęła Ginny, przyciągając krzesło do stołu. − Tylko mi nie mówicie, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, przy której siedzi się w towarzystwie robiąc interesujące, tajemnicze uwagi, za którymi kryje się zwykła złośliwość.

Ron wyszczerzył się do Harrego, który zakrył sobie usta by powstrzymać śmiech.

− Słuchajcie, George dał mi wolne popołudnie, żebym mogła tu przyjechać − powiedziała Ginny, wskazując swój uniform i plakietkę z imieniem Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, które wciąż miała na sobie. − Przynajmniej możecie mi powiedzieć jak go spotkaliście, a ja nie.

− Zrozum, Gin − rzekł Harry. − Powiedzmy, że Doktor byłby idealną osobą, z którą można by porozmawiać o rzeczach takich, jak to co zobaczyliśmy wczorajszej nocy.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

− Czy w ten sposób chcesz mi dać do zrozumienia, że niczego od ciebie się nie dowiem?

− Tak − powiedział Harry ze smutkiem. − Przykro mi. W każdym razie nie teraz. To tylko długa opowieść.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową. Wstała zza stołu z ciężkim westchnieniem.

− Podejrzewam, że to sprawiedliwe. W końcu ja też nie mówię ci o wszystkich moich tajemnicach. Skoro o tym już mowa...

Podniosła kurtkę i podeszła do drzwi, pozostawiając wpatrującego się w nią Harrego.

− Ej − powiedział z oburzeniem. − O jakich tajemnicach?

Uśmiechnęła się wychodząc przez kuchenne drzwi.

− Och, przepraszam Harry. To długa opowieść.

Kiedy wyszła, Harry spojrzał z powrotem na Rona i Hermionę.

− Blefuje. Prawda Hermiono? Czy ona blefuje?

Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła.

− Powiedziałabym ci Harry, ale zawsze jesteś zły, gdy Ron i ja się kłócimy, więc wolałabym się nie angażować.

Podniosła dłoń i Ron szybko przybił jej piątkę. Harry się skrzywi.

− Wracając do poważnych spraw. Co teraz zrobimy?

− Nie sądzę, żeby było coś co można by zrobić, Harry − rzekła Hermiona delikatnie. − Tak, to dziwne, że Ron spotkał Doktora w dniu po tym jak zobaczyłeś coś tak niewytłumaczalnego na niebie, że chciałeś z nim o tym porozmawiać. Niespotykany zbieg okoliczności, to prawda, ale jak na razie nic poza tym.

Ron poczuł na sobie desperacki wzrok Harrego.

− Przykro mi, kumplu − powiedział mu. − Ale ona ma rację.

Harry wstał od stołu z irytacją. Nieświadomie spojrzał na kuchenne okno nad zlewem, przez które wpadał ostatni blednący promień słoneczny tego dnia, a nie te dziwne światła unoszące się w przestrzeni poprzedniego wieczora.

− Może masz rację − mruknął wreszcie. (Hermiona i Ron spodziewając się wybuchu, odetchnęli z ulgą). − Ale sam nie wiem... To niebo ostatniej nocy, jeśli byś je zobaczyła, zrozumiałabyś dlaczego tak mnie to zdenerwowało − wzruszył ramionami przepraszająco i usiadł z powrotem przy stole. Harry spojrzał na nich uważnie. − Jedynie... następnym razem jak ktoś zobaczy Doktora, to niech nie pozwoli mu uciec.

* * *

Niezależnie od jej tajemniczej buty, Ginny w zasadzie nie była niczym tak zainteresowana jak małym spożywczakiem za rogiem od mieszkania, które wynajmowała razem z Hermioną. Denerwowanie Harrego było całkiem w porządku, poza tym Ginny obiecała Hermionie, że będzie pamiętać o kupieniu mleka.

Ciemniejące wieczorne niebo, które zobaczyła w drodze do domu było niemal malownicze. Był to jeden z tych wspaniałych letnich wieczorów, zawsze przypominających Ginny dzieciństwo spędzone w Norze. Niebo nad jej głową było pokryte odcieniami pomarańczy i purpury, coraz ciemniejsze i zarazem bardziej wyraziste. Ostatni promień światła padał na chodnik pustej ulicy, która szła w pojedynkę. Wszystko dookoła było ciche i spokojne. Mogła nawet przysiąc, że w powietrzu unosiły się dźwięki The Beach Boys*.

Ginny nagle się zatrzymała. Nie wyobraziła sobie tego – naprawdę słyszała Beach Boys!

Po drugiej stronie małego bukowanego chodnika, w alejce za wielkim domem towarowym na murku siedział mężczyzna. Ginny zobaczyła, że był starszym facetem ubranym w skórzaną kurtkę z dziwnym, świecącym na niebiesko przedmiotem w dłoni – czyli wszystko to co zazwyczaj powinno zaalarmować wracające w pojedynkę do domu młode dziewczyny.

A jednak ten człowiek wydawał się być zupełnie pogrążony we własnym małym świecie. Z bliska nie brzmiał tak znowu źle – nie miał żadnego odtwarzacza, ale powietrze wypełniała niezbyt głośna piosenka Don't Worry Baby** Beach Boysów, a mężczyzna na szczęście śpiewał całkiem nieźle. (Chociaż z bardzo nietypowym dla tego zespołu północnym akcentem.)

− _Więc to się we mnie buduj,_ _o_ _d och nie wiem jak dawna,_ _n_ _ie wiem dlaczego,_ _a_ _le ciągle myślę:_ _'_ _Coś musi pójść źle_ _'_.

Z jakiegoś powodu – szczerze, gdyby ktoś ją o to zapytał, Ginny nie miałaby najmniejszego pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiła – przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy i powoli zbliżała się do mężczyzny w alejce. Miał w dłoni coś, co wyglądało na ramię manekina sklepowego i celował swoim metalowo-niebiesko-błyszczącym-ustrojstwem w jego plastikowe palce. Które, ku cichemu zdziwieniu Ginny wkrótce zaczęły poruszać się powoli w takt muzyki.

Mężczyzna śpiewał dalej; najwyraźniej według niego plastikowe ramię było czymś w rodzaju instrumentu.

− _Ale_ _o_ _na patrzy mi w oczy,_ _o_ _na sprawia, że rozumiem_ _i_ _mówi:_ _'_ _Nie martw się kochanie_ _'._

Ginny przystanęła kilka metrów od mężczyzny. Coś było w tym jak siedział na murku, poruszając pieszczącym metalowym narzędziem w górę i w dół plastikowej kończyny, jednocześnie śpiewając. Ginny nie mogła odwrócić od niego wzroku.

− Wiesz − przemówił mężczyzna, pozwalając Bryanowi Wilsonowi*** przejąć na chwilę wokale. − Całkiem spora liczba uczonych wierzy w inteligentne formy życia; skądkolwiek pochodzą, gdziekolwiek się osiedlają, w pewnym momencie wszystko kończy się na uciekaniu się do przemocy.

Ginny uniosła brwi. Mężczyzna nie spuszczał wzroku ze sztucznego ramienia. Zastanawiała się czy jego słowa, wciąż wypowiadane tym dziwnym monotonnym głosem, były skierowane do niej czy jego plastikowego przyjaciela.

− Mogą być najfajniejszą grupą ludzi, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałaś − kontynuował. − Ale w końcu dojdzie do podziałów i wcześniej czy później skończy się na wojnie. Biorąc to pod uwagę uczeni mają rację. Spójrz trochę szerzej na tą planetę – tak wiele krajów jest ze sobą w stanie wojny, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak pokój. I tak samo jest na innych planetach. Spójrz w gwiazdy, a zobaczysz, że ludzie i inni zabijają się wszędzie nawzajem bez powodu.

Ginny ruszyła do przodu. Dlaczego to zrobiła. To jakiś dziwny facet w skórzanej kurtce z plastikowym ramieniem, siedzący w alejce i mówiący do siebie o wojnie na innych planetach. Po co na miłość boską w ogóle się do niego zbliżała i czemu tak bardzo spodobało jej się to co mówił?

− Ale bardzo dawno temu − powiedział nieznajomy, wciąż nawet na nią nie patrząc, − natknąłem się na coś naprawdę fantastycznego. Wiesz co jest w stanie uspokoić absolutnie każdego? Zdajesz sobie sprawę co może odwieść od śmierci i zniszczenia, nieoczekiwanie wyciszyć, ostudzić i zadowolić całe rasy?

− Nie − szepnęła Ginny, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewyraźny jest jej głos. − O czym mówisz?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią niebieskimi oczami i uśmiechnął się.

− The Beach Boys − powiedział. Stukał palcami po ramieniu, kołysząc się w rytm muzyki. − Fantastyczne, prawda?

Ginny szczerze odwzajemniła uśmiech. Byli tam, dwójka nieznajomych na pustej uliczce, uśmiechając się do siebie, podczas gdy plastikowa ręka tańczyła do muzyki dochodzącej znikąd.

− Inni? − powiedziała Ginny bez zastanowienia.

− Słucham? − zapytał nieznajomy.

− Powiedziałeś, że ludzie i inni − sprecyzowała Ginny. − Na innych planetach. Mówiłeś o obcych?

− Och. Tak, przypuszczam, że tak. Cześć − pomachał plastikowym ramieniem w jej kierunku. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

− To część obcego, mam rację?

− Tak − skinął głową. Spojrzał na nią wymownie. − Czy to problem?

Uśmiechnęła się.

− Nie, to wolny kraj, więc możesz być tak stuknięty jak tylko chcesz.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

− Wielkie dzięki, w pełni korzystam z tej swobody.

Ginny zaśmiała się. Potem znienacka oprzytomniała i zdała sobie sprawę, że najlepiej będzie pójść w swoją stronę zostawiając nieznajomego w alejce, bez względu na to za jak zabawnego go uważała.

− No cóż − powiedziała niezręcznie. − Lepiej będzie jak już sobie pójdę. Miłego wieczoru.

− Tak − rzekł mężczyzna. − Poczekaj na mnie − chciała odejść, ale ją zatrzymał. − Ten sklep za nami. Często tutaj przychodzisz?

O rety. Czy ten zabawny starszy mężczyzna próbował ją poderwać? Zmusiła się do zachowania powagi by nie zranić jego uczuć.

− Eee... tak, chyba tak − odpowiedziała szczerze.

− Serio? − zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Obrzucił tył budynku niechętnym wzrokiem. − Są jeszcze inne domy towarowe... Całe mnóstwo. Kiedyś przez cały dzień zamęczano mnie opowieściami o innym. Wiesz o tym dwie ulice stąd?

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Miała już dosyć tej rozmowy

− Dzięki, ale podoba mi się ten. Mają naprawdę ładne rajstopy. Właściwie miałam przyjść tu juto z moją współlokatorką, żeby kupić...

− Nie!

Mężczyzna przestał się uśmiechać. Teraz jego niebieskie oczy przenikały ją na wylot.

− Nie zbliżaj się jutro do tego sklepu − powiedział bez ogródek. − Idź do tego drugiego, dwie ulice stąd. Znajdziesz w nim tak samo dobre rajstopy co tutaj.

To nie była groźba. I właśnie to najbardziej zdezorientowało Ginny. Jego głos był niski i stanowczy, ale nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie złowrogi. Jeśli już to wydawał się bardziej prosić niż grozić.

− Okej − powiedziała do niego.

Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny złagodniał. Piosenka już się skończyła, a ramię było idealnie nieruchome. Słońce zaszło w trakcie ich rozmowy i bardzo szybko zrobiło się już całkiem ciemno.

− Dobrze − powiedział mężczyzna, wkładając metalowe urządzenie do kieszeni. − Myślę, że powinniśmy się już pożegnać. Dobranoc Ginny.

Ginny niemal oniemiała z zaskoczenia i pozwoliła mu odejść na tyle, że zniknął jej z oczu.

− Hej! − krzyknęła, przyciągając jego uwagę. − Skąd ty do cholery wiesz jak się nazywam?

− Czytam w myślach − uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. − Wcześniej tego dnia, spojrzałem moim wewnętrznym okiem głęboko w samego siebie i zostałem rzucony na kolana najbardziej nieziemską przepowiednią mówiącą, że się dzisiaj spotkamy – Ginny gapiła się na niego w oszołomieniu. Skinął głową w kierunku jej koszulki. − Przepowiedziałem też, że będziesz miała na sobie plakietkę z imieniem.

Ginny spojrzała w dół. Prostokątny kawałek metalu jaki musiała nosić w pracy wciąż pokazywał jej imię i każdy mógł je przeczytać. Mimo wszystko się uśmiechnęła i podniosła głowę by zobaczyć, jak mężczyzna idzie w narastającą w oddali ciemność. Jednak zanim zniknął, ponownie krzyknęła w jego kierunku.

− Wiesz, że to nie w porządku jeśli ja noszę plakietkę z imieniem, a ty nie?

Usłyszała jak się śmieje i chociaż nie do niej nie podszedł, to do jej uszu doszła odpowiedź:

− Chyba powinienem. Większość Doktorów je nosi.

Godzinę później, po tym jak pobiegła za nim, po przeszukaniu okolicy, nawoływaniach i nie trafieniu na żaden jego ślad, była zmuszona się poddać. Ginny siedziała teraz na kanapie, wpatrując się w swój telefon.. Powtarzała sobie, że to nie możliwe. Nie ma mowy. Jaka jest szansa na to, że najpierw rozmawiała z przyjaciółmi o Doktorze i niczego jej o nim nie powiedzieli, a w trzydzieści minut później spotkała go we własnej osobie? Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają. Oczywiście, że nie. Zdecydowała więc, że nie zadzwoni do Harrego, ani nie powie o niczym Hermionie. Nie chciała tworzyć kolejnych szalonych teorii do tego wszystkiego co dzisiaj podsłuchała. Postanowiła zatrzymać to dla siebie.

Tak przynajmniej było do następnego ranka, kiedy dom towarowy, za którym rozmawiali wyleciał w powietrze.

* amerykańska grupa rockowa grająca rock and rolla.

** watch?v=3QCZ_bv9aLc

*** Brian Wilson - amerykański muzyk, znany głównie jako lider, wokalista i basista zespołu The Beach Boys.


End file.
